Robin vs Black Mage
A Robin vs Black Mage is a What-If? Death Battle by ACG. Description Fire Emblem vs Final Fantasy! That's right, Shadow isn't the only one! The two famous spell casters of awesome RPGs will finally enter the battle! Interlude Wiz: RPGs....filled with knights, thieves, giant monsters and even those who can- Boomstick: Magicians! Wiz: No, MAGES AND WIZARDS. Boomstick: You're and RPG character? And there are more of you? NO!!!! Wiz: These 2 cast many spells, but can they use them to defeat each other? Boomstick: Robin, the Avatar. Wiz: And Black Mage, Final Fantasy's magic user. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, strengths and spells to see who would win a Death Battle.... Robin Wiz: Robin is- well, actually, we don't really know. Boomstick: We don't know how he was born, but we know SOMETHINGS about him! Wiz: Robin and Chrom had just defeated Validar at The Dragon's Table. Boomstick: The Robin gets possessed and kills Chrom. Already a kill and we are only on the first two sentences? I LIKE IT! Wiz: To stop this, Grima tries to cure the present day avatar's memory, but it results in amnesia. Boomstick: At least he doesn't forget all his cool tricks! Wiz: Robin has control over the Levin Sword, an odd shaped blade that does great damage and can pierce through stone. Boomstick: And if he loses it- BAM! Summons another. Wiz: Robin also has his Bronze Sword, but it is nowhere near as powerful. Boomstick: Robin also knows ALL KINDS OF SPELLS. Wiz: Lets start off with his Smash moveset. Boomstick: Thunder is a small bolt of electricity, but can be charged up to Elthunder, then to ArcThunder, and finally THORON! Wiz: Next is Arcfire, a burst of flames that explodes upon contact. Boomstick: Elwind lets Robin fly into the air, then fall back down. Still, it's an okay recovery move. Wiz: Nosferatu is somewhat of a Dark Magic spell, as it drains the life energy of foes. Boomstick: God, this guy is brutal. Going over to his own games, like Ignis! Wiz: Ignis turns Robin's strength or magic into damage for the enemy. Boomstick: Isn't Ignis the name of your crazy aunt? Wiz: No, that's Ingnia. Boomstick: Gotcha. Anyhow, next up is the Second Seal! Wiz: This allows him to switch his class. Boomstick: As the Great Knight, he can use Luna to lower defense. Wiz: Becoming a Cavalier, Robin's hitting and dodging stats go up, but can only be used outdoors. Boomstick: Then who would use that?!?! Wiz: With the Lethality from an Assassin, she instantly beats the opponent. Boomstick: With Vengeance from the Sorcerer, he deals tons of damage after being damaged a lot. Kind of like Revenge from Pokemon. Wiz: The Miracle Spell of the Priest class allows Lucina to survive a deadly blow, leaving her with 1 HP. Boomstick: Robin is a master of many things, like Dark Magic and Electric Spells, which makes him a tough opponent. Wiz: However, Robin is sometimes distracted and is confused on many subjects because of his amnesia. Boomstick: Yeah, also Robin doesn't normally act on his own, but is still a great tactician. Wiz: You don't want to make the greatest Harry Potter Ripoff ever cross, because you'll regret it. Robin: Time to tip the skills! Black Mage Wiz: Black Mage is one of the MANY classes in Final Fantasy, and is a spell caster, like Red and White Mages. Black Mage, hence the name, uses the most Black Magic. Boomstick: Some of this broom hatter's moves include Thundaga, electric attack, Firaga, flame attack, and Blizzaga, ice attack. Wiz: He also knows Sleepga, which has a strong chance of putting opponents to sleep. Boomstick: He also knows stat changing spells, like Focara, which makes his attacks more accurate. Wiz: He also knows Blind, which does what the name says. Boomstick: And lastly, Slowga slows down the enemies, which leaves them slow and sometimes unable to dodge attacks. He also knows the six Ancient Spells. I'm guessing they are pretty old. Like that old moldy pizza UNDER MY FRIDGE. Wiz: These Ancient Spells are Flood, Flare, Tornado, Quake, Freeze and Burst. Boomstick: Each speaking for themselves. Wiz: He knows other skills that let him choke, attack with rocks and even poison enemies. Boomstick: He can even level up into his stronger form, Black Wizard. Wiz: With this, his magic and strength go up a ton. He can paralyze, teleport and break. Boomstick: Black Mage is my favourite out of all the mages, but has some weaknesses. Wiz: More of a follower than a leader, Black Mage sometimes relies on leadership sometimes. Boomstick: Not to mention has one of the lamest wands ever. Plus, if he loses his magic power from some kinda disable spell, Black Mage is pretty useless. Wiz: Still, if you mess with the straw hat spell caster, you'll regret ALL of your life choices. Boomstick: For me, it was my two wives. Black Mage beats an enemy and does a pose. Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!!!! Wiz: But first....... ---- In a large castle like stadium, many bodies are seen. Cloud Strife's unconcious body with Ike grinning in victory, The Warrior of Light sitting next to a knocked out Marth, and others. A man with a red hat and an awesome mustache in a refree outfit walked into the middle of the arena. Refree: Okay, people! The Fire Emblem vs Final Fantasy Tournament is going great! There are a couple more match ups, and so far the score is FE: 43, FF: 46! All the Final Fantasy characters clap in happiness, as the Fire Emblem characters groan. However, they are interrupted by the refree's loud, booming italian voice. Refree: HOWEVER, the last 5 matches will equal 10 points each! The first match up is.....ROBIN, the Tactitian Magician!!!! Robin floats out of a corner onto the stage. He smirks and aims his sword in the air. Refree: VERSUS........ The crowd leans over their seats in anticcapation. They all start grinning out of their minds. Refree: BLACK MAGE, the Dark Spellcaster!!!! Black Mage teleports on to the stage, and claps. He then stomps his staff on the stage and laughs. The two magic users walk up to each other and shake hands. They then get in fighting poses and aim their weapons at each other. Refree: Okay, 10....9....8...7...6.....5.....4... Crowd: 3..... Robin/Black Mage: 2.... Everyone: 1!!!! FIGHT! Robin and Black Mage fired Thunder and Thundagas at each other, then charged up and fired their attacks. Robin's won out, but Black Mage dodged. Black Mage then used Firaga and Robin was hit back. Robin then fired an ArcFire. Black Mage was burnt, but shrugged it off. He then used Sleepga, and Robin's eyes shut for a second. The spellcaster tried to stay awake, but eventually fell down and began resting. Black Mage put his staff in the air and spun it around. Inside Robin's head, a younger him walked around. He wanted to escape this dream prison, but he couldn't. Robin concentrated hard, and a black hole appeared, and he jumped in it. In the real world, Black Mage was bragging to the crowd at his easy victory, but was then stabbed and knocked over. Robin shieved his bronze sword and smirked. Black Mage winced and stood up. He glared at Robin. Clearly, his plan failed. So he took the more offensive approach. He used Flare, but it was countered by ArcFire. Robin then shot out a Thoron. Black Mage was knocked back, and jumped in the air. He used Tornado, and Robin was caught. Robin was spun around extremely fast, then was blasted out of it by a Freeze. Robin jumped up and began firing Thunders quickly. Black Mage blocked them all and laughed. Black Mage then used Kill, but it failed. It was Robin's turn to laugh, and he fired an ArcFire. Black Mage used Tornado which blew the attack away. Robin was then hit by the Tornado. Black Mage smirked and stomped his staff on the ground. HARD. Robin got up after the attack, then was met by a large earthquake. Robin was shook around and nearly fell in the ground, but managed to escape with Elwind. Robin then became an assasain and attempted to slash Black Mage in half. However, the Final Fantasy mascot teleported an got ready to finish the game. He put his hands in the air, and a green veil surrounded him. He then shot a large burst of energy, which sent Robin flying back, and wearing off his assasain form. Robin struggled to get up, and was hit by another Thundaga, then Firaga, then Blizzaga. Robin glared and then used his last resort. He used Nosferatu, and Black Mage was sent out of the green veil. Black Mage began struggling, and eventually, his head bobbed down, his energy all drained. Robin put his sword back, and smiled. However, his eyes widened as he saw Black Mage somehow get up. Black Mage was surrounded in a black veil, and then a flash went off. Robin shielded his eyes. Robin removed his arms when the flash ended. His Levin Sword sparked with energy and his body was surrounded in yellow, ready to attack. Out of the flash came Black Wizard, who roared. Robin ran and slashed at Black Wizard. The powerful adventurer blocked it and zapped Robin. Black Wizard paralyzed the Fire Emblem Avatar. The white haired warrior glared and was knocked back by the FF spellcaster's staff. Black Wizard prepared another attack. He fired a Burst, and Robin screamed in pain. Robin charged up a Thoron, and his body became surrounded in electricity. He then became a Priest, and got prepared to finish the battle. Black Wizard and Robin fired their attacks, Flare and Thoron. The attacks clashed, and Black Wizard roared again. His attack grew larger, and Robin was knocked into a wall. Black Wizard prepared his final attack. Kill. Black Wizard fired, this time, it was going to hit. Robin, just as it hit him, used Miracle Spell. The attack made contact, and the wall exploded. The crowd and refree covered their eyes, and then saw Robin nearly unconcious out of the stadium. Black Wizard teleported over. Then, he became Black Mage again, and he pulled out his staff. He wound it up, then got ready to swing. Robin screamed in pain as the staff hit him in the back. Robin was knocked right into the stadium, and skidded along the floor. Robin finally went unconcious, and Black Mage came into the stadium. As the crowd cheered, some booing, Black Mage cheered and danced around, then stomped his staff on the ground on more time, but lightly. KO! Robin was teleported off the stage into a healing centre, while Black Mage walked out off the stadium. The refree clapped and walked on the stage. Refree: Okay, folks, that was an exciting match! Next up....Lucina vs Lightning Farron!!!!! Results Wiz: That was a close- pffft....... Boomstick: AHAHAHHAHAHA! Wiz: Ahahahahaha....Yeah, Robin had the chance of 12/100 of winning. Boomstick: Black Mage is MUCH stronger, faster, experienced and has more spells then Robin. Wiz: Robin was smarter, yes, but once Black Wizard entered the battlefield, there was no chance. Boomstick: This fight Robin just couldn't bring the Thunder. Wiz: The winner is Black Mage. Trivia *Robin vs Black Mage is ACG's 18th Battle, right after Alph vs Wonder Red and right before Tech vs Tails. *This is a sequel to Shadow7615's Ike vs Cloud Strife. *Black Mage is the second combatant in ACG history not to kill his opponent. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Final Fantasy vs. Fire Emblem' themed Death Battles Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:'Nintendo vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Wizard themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Magic Duel